


Blood Lust

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [47]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "WebHorror: Thank you! Could you do like a smutty Ricky Horror one where he's a vampire and it's blood play and kinky?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea that for this and hope you guys enjoy it!

 

(Whitechapel, London - 1891)

You walked down the grimy streets of London lifting the front of your dress as you went, you knew it was dangerous for a women to be out so late at such an ungodly hour but you had no choice. This had to be done of someone else could be killed in his wake. Your shoes clicked against the cracked cobble stone beneath you, the sound bouncing off the alley walls getting faster are you sped up, the discomforting feeling that someone was watching you. The faster you walked, the worse your feeling got, settling in your stomach like lead.

Suddenly you stop upon hearing a voice

"Hello there, Darling," a voice purrs behind you, breath hot on your neck.

You whip around to find a clear pathway, turning back around you make to run only to jump and scream. The man pushes you against the wall, firm hand over youth to keep you silent and despite your struggles you couldn't fight against him, he was far too strong and it was at that moment you knew what he really was. He wraps a hand around your throat, tight and unforgiving.

"What are you doing out at such a time like this, wench?" The man growls, grinning evilly at you.

"Jack," you choke out, both hands trying to pry his off your throat.

"The Ripper?" The man chuckles, tightening his hold. "That's what they call me, but that isn't even my name...quite rude of the paper to name me as such, isn't it?" 

You gasp for air but fail, black dots dancing in your vision as you tried fighting against your assailant.

"Although, I rather _like_ the name," you hear him chuckle, voice sounding distant to you despite his breath fanning against your face.

' _Where is-'_ your thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"I suggest you put the my woman down _now,"_ a voice seethes from behind Jack, the man before you stills, wide eyed and but smirks.

"I don't take threats from _children,_ Richard," Jack cackles, spinning you around to hold you in between himself and Ricky.

You see your lover glaring at the man behind you, sharpened canines bared.

"The last thing you would want is for me to  _accidentally_ cut her open, wouldn't that be a shame?" The Ripper questions snidely, no doubt watching Ricky's every move.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you reached up and slipped your fingers into the crease of your breasts. Pulling out a wooden stake from your corset, gripping the weapon you thrust it back wards and managed to stab Jack in between his ribs. The vampire releases you and you stumble and duck forward, allowing Ricky to lunge forward. Jack seemed to expect the attack and deflected it by ducking out of the way, but you were not some damsel in distress and ran at the rouge vampire, grabbing him from behind long enough to allow Ricky to yank the stake from his ribs and plunge it into his chest. Jack released a shrill shriek before shaking and crumbling into dust, the clatter of the wooden stake and muffled landing of his clothes the only things remaining.

"Lets get out of here," Ricky breathe with a wicked grin, holding a hand out to you.

Taking his hand you smile, "Lets."

Helping you up you and Ricky leave the darkened alley way, relief that the latest - and hopefully last - rouge vampire was finally put to death.

**~~~~~**

Ricky pushed you against the wall the moment the two of you reach his chambers, he was always so riled up after a hunt and so were you. The vampire wastes no time and tears your corset apart, revealing your breasts before sucking the peak of your right breast into his mouth, groping the other as you arched into his rough touch, moaning wantonly.

"Oh Ricky..." you breathe out softly, hand gripping his long inky locks.

Never in your young innocence did you think you'd fall in love with a vampire, let alone allow him to drag out your deepest most depraved sexual fantasies, yet you have.

You knew there was no turning back, nor did you ever fathom it.

You mewl upon feeling Ricky's tongue lap over your nipple before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your bosom, licking over the crimson fluid that slips down your chest.

"Yes...oh yes..." you moan loudly, egging on his blood lust.

"(Y/N) you're the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes upon," Ricky breathes, staring you down with his blown lust hazed orbs.

"And you the most beautiful monster I have ever seen," you say with a flirtatious smile, biting your lip as your eyes flick down to his bloodied lips.

Ricky leans forward and kisses you hard, his lips taste metallic against yours, yet the taste left you wet between your legs. Ricky rips you our of your dress until you were left in nothing but your tattered slip, even then you felt far too clothed. With haste you  torn open his shirt, running your hands up his cold undead chest. The vampire's hand wanders up in between your legs and strokes you, smirking at the moan he elicits from you, gripping your throat as he thrusts his chilled fingers into you. Never in your life had you wished to feel far more cold than warm, yet with Ricky you were made to feel and want things you never thought you would.

"M-More...oh Ricky please, more..." you plead, rutting your hips against his hand.

Ricky grins evilly at you and drops to his knees, kissing and sucking at your thighs before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, far too roughly. Lapping at the dark liquid as it spills down your quivering legs before moving further up, Ricky licks your clit then moves to suck on your bundle of nerves while thrusting two fingers into you knuckle deep. His actions didn't stop nor slow until you were brought down to nothing but a trembling and moaning mess of nerves and lust.

"R-Ricky please stop t-teasing me!" You exclaim, clutching his hair and tugging. "I-I need more, I want you...please!"

Ricky moves to stand, shoving you against the wall he bits into his wrist, holding the bloodied limb to your mouth for you to drink. You do, you always do. Licking and sucking at the open wound you feel your lover use his other hand to undo and release himself from the confines of his pants. Grip your thigh he wraps it around his waist, his hardened cock slides into you with ease, despite the slight stretch you feel, the sensation grows as your walls clamp down around him.

"Dear Lord, (Y/N)!" Ricky chokes out, pulling out to slam back into you.

Ricky continues to fuck you against the wall of his bedroom, pulling your face to the side to sink his teeth into your neck, drawing blood from you until you go somewhat limp in his arms. He'd feed you his blood so that in moments like these you wouldn't lose yourself and soon you felt his vampiric blood working within you to re-energize your body. Your moans turn into near screams as you reach your peak, clawing at Ricky's back as you tighten around him and cum. The vampire spins you around and throws you onto the bed, almost fucking you into the mattress before stiffening and groaning, spilling his seed. The two of you lay there for a moment, bloodied and post-orgasmic.In moments like these you were thankful you weren't normal, nothing close to it.

"I love you," you whisper, turnining your head to kiss the vampire's blood coated lips.

"I love you too, my dearest angel," Ricky breathes against your lips, cupping your jaw to stare into your eyes. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever," you reply, smiling lovingly at him.

You knew one day he'd turn you, and then you'd truly be his forever. However, no matter what you knew you'd love him forever.

 


End file.
